


Quiet Conversations

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Small Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Pearl isn't much of a talker.  Garnet tries to change that, although it's back to Route One.  Short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> A short little oneshot that involves these two together, part of my "Powdered Sugar" series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe; it rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

"Nice day today, eh?"

The powdered blue gem's gaze shifted from her shoes. Garnet had sneakily come up behind her when she was distracted. The fusion grinned before poking a random twig between her teeth and sitting beside her new teammate. They watched the clouds roll by, along with hearing the sound of soft waves hitting the sand and an occasional screech from a seagull above.

All was quiet until Powder spoke, her usual soft tone.

"Yes," she agreed.

Garnet lay her head back for a moment in thought.

"How are you liking Earth, Bl... Powder?"

The pearl glanced down at her slippers again, feeling her toes brush against the silk.

"It's... lovely."

"Do you enjoy life here?" inquired Garnet. "There's plenty of it."

It took a moment for the other gem to answer the question, since her mind was on something else at the moment. A fresh handful of dandelions blew in the spring breeze, just inches away from her feet; not only a second later, a colorful butterfly landed on top of the bunch. Powder watched with interest as it settled its delicate wings before fluttering its way round the hill. Garnet smiled, already knowing the answer.

_Not much of a conversationalist,_ she mused. _But eh, I'll take it!_

"And the people!" she went on. "You seem to be quite acquainted with a particular actor." 

She gave her a playful nudge in the arm.

Powder flinched, going white. She quickly buried her face into her hands.

"O-oh...," she murmured, turning to Garnet. "You... know about that?" She then mumbled to herself, "Oh, of course you do! You're half Sapphire... Stupid, _stupid_...!"

She rose an arm and prepared to strike herself down on the head, but failed to do so. A great strength held her wrist in the air, and gently, lowered with ease. Beyond her thick bangs, Powder blinked. Garnet's lips curved into a frown of displeasure.

"Don't do that," said the fusion sternly.

Once released from the iron grip, Powder rested her worn wrist against her gemstone.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you'll hurt yourself," replied Garnet. "And, you are _not_ stupid. Did Blue Diamond refer to you as that before she fled from Earth?"

Powder avoided her gaze and bowed her head.

Garnet's eyes returned to the sky.

"Powder, like it or not, Earth is your official home now," she stated. "You are free, and within every day that goes by, you start to love yourself more and more..."

The blue gem pondered for a moment.

"But... why?" she questioned, face going pale again. "The last thing I want to do is gain an ego."

Garnet chuckled, squeezing her companion's shoulder.

"You're very modest. I like that," she told her. "However, don't be afraid to embrace the love that you have for yourself. You are a strong individual!"

And then came the unexpected when Garnet slapped a hand down hard onto Powder's back, who accidentally toppled down the hill.

"... Whoops."


End file.
